Mutant Xtreme vol 2
by K Man Dark
Summary: Sam is registered with Xtreme. Then they foil a bank robbery by the The Knights, and capturing one of their members. Can they give him a change of heart? Characters in this volume: Sam(Private Summers), Wanda(Power Woman), Heat , Michael Coleman(Coposit), Black Widow, Nick Fury.


Mutant Xtreme vol. 2

Sam's registration & Heat's change of heart.

Chapter 1: Sam is registered

"So now tell me how did you meet Meryl?" The man with long black hair ask

"by the way my name is Andrew." The man adds

"Well I met her last night." Answers Sam

"Her and the FOH killed my father, but she was deceived into helping them. She killed all of them and then drove me to LA to meet you guys but she was killed by one of her comrades. Then that Coleman guy saved me." Adds Sam

Andrew replies "Oh wow you went through a lot over one night buddy. You're quite the little soldier aren't you?"

Sam replies "Yeah I guess, King Lightning called me Privet."

Andrew replies "Do you want to keep that name?"

"Yes" Sam answers

Wander interjects "That name suits you, Comrade."

Sam smiles and says "Thanks Wanda." He then blushes

"Fine its settled" Andrew says

"We'll get you registered with the name Private Summers. I'll have Wanda take you down to the registration office."

"I would love to go take him." Wanda replies while smiling at Sam

Sam blushes and his face goes down.

"Come on Privet. We got to go. Sheesh." Adds Wanda while giggling

Sam replies "Ok"

Wanda and Sam leave in the car.

Andrew sees Coleman walking past the room putting on his biker helmet.

"Going out Michael?"

Michael stops and says "Yes, I was going out to get a drink."

Andrew replies "can you come here for a minute, I want to speak with you."

Coleman replies "Yeah sure Drew anything."

Coleman then walks into the room where Andrew is.

"Have a seat." Andrew says.

Coleman replies "Yeah sure" he sits down.

Andrew says "I don't approve you giving firearms to minors."

Coleman replies "I'm sorry about that."

Andrew replies "It's ok just Don't do it again."

Coleman replies "Yes sir you have my word"

Andrew says "Good. Now instead of going to that bar how about you and me have a drink here."

Coleman replies "ok sure."

The two men drink some good wine and talk about sports.

The scene goes black.

The scene comes back to normal. Three hours has passed Wanda and Sam return to the house. They step out of the car and they walk into the house. They go into the room where Andrew and Coleman is. The see them passed out.

Sam asks "What happened to them?"

Wanda replies "They are drunk. Can't you smell the wine?"

Sam replies "Oh so that's what that stench is."

Wanda laughs and says "I need you to be quiet Sam. Ha ha ha."

Andrew and Coleman then wake up.

"Good to see you back Wanda." Says Andrew

Wanda replies "Yes. Good news, Sam is registered and is officially a part of Xtreme." She jumps for joy and hugs Sam.

Suddenly an alarm rings

"It seems we have trouble." Andrew says

"Wanda go look on the computer to see what it is." He adds

Wanda runs to the computer and takes a look into the monitor. She gets up and says

"It's The Knights they are robbing a bank."

Andrew says "Suit up" he then adds "Sam stay here you already been through enough with them."

Sam replies "Ok"

Andrew replies "See? Privet is a good name for you."

"You are our little soldier." Wanda replies

This ends Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Heat is captured.

At the bank Smoke holding his sword up to a security guards neck. Saying

"This is a stick up."

"Don't try any heroics, or you will pay the piper." He adds

More security gaurds show up pointing their pistols at Smoke, but Heat interferes and blast fire from his hands and melts the guns and the security guards hands singe.

"AGGGGHHHHH" they scream as they writhe in pain.

"I got the heat baby." Says Heat

Ricochet appears behind the guards and shoots them with his robotic right arm.

"UGGGGGHHHHH..UGH" the security guards scream as they fall down dying.

Ricochet then teleports to where Heat is. He says to Heat

"Hey man why aren't you barbecuing these humans for?"

He then adds "You got the power dude."

Heat then says "because we just trying to prove a point."

He adds "We don't have to kill all humans to do that do we?"

King then burst in through the roof and says to Heat.

"Fool you are weak for sympathizing with the humans."

Heat then says "Say what you want, but I gonna do me and you're gonna do you."

King then says "So you wanna play like that huh?"

Suddenly the wall breaks in from the outside. As the smoke clears two figures are seen. It is Wanda and Coleman in uniform. Coleman is wearing a black skin tight spandex tee shirt with black skin tight spandex pants and black boots. Wanda is wearing a Black spandex tanktop with black spandex pants and black boots.

"Aww shit it's Xtreme!" says Ricochet

Wanda charges at Smoke and tackles him into a wall.

"AGGGGHHHH" Smoke screams as he crashes into a wall.

He then changes into his namesake and escapes Wanda.

"Power Woman look out he's behind you!" says Coleman to Wanda

Smoke turns back to normal. Wanda sees him and tries to attack, but Smoke pulls out his katana and swigs it at Wanda. She tries to block with her left arm but she is sliced.

"AGGGGHHHHH, what in tarnation." Wanda screams

"My skin is stronger than titanium. How is it that you pierce it?" Adds Wanda

"My sword is made of adamantium." Says Smoke

"Ha ha ha" he adds

Wanda is on her knees bleeding from her left arm.

She then lifts her head up smirking saying "I also have a counter measure for your powers too Smoke."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Smoke ask

"And what's with that stupid smirk on your face?" He adds

"You'll see." Wanda says as she pulls out some black marbles from her belt with her right hand

She tosses them at Smoke tries to turn into his namesake to avoid them. But the marbles stand still while in the wisp of smoke they begin to electrify and Smoke is electrocuted.

"AGGGGHHHHH" he screams as he falls forward on his face.

Smoke is unconscious.

Wanda gets up and she rushes at Heat but a streak of lightning stops her from above. Wanda looks up to see King in the air above her.

"I'll take you down for good Lightning." She says

She flies at him with full speed, but lightning shoots an electric energy ball at her. She dodges and manages to get behind him giving him a kick to the back. He lands on the ground.

"AGGGGHHHH" He screams

Meanwhile Coleman is fighting Heat and Ricochet. Ricochet then teleports behind Coleman and tries to shoot Coleman with his gun hand, but Coleman turns his hands into steel hands and blocks the bullets.

"Oh yeah smartass." Says Ricochet

"Then how about this." He adds while teleporting behind Coleman once again. He appears behind him lifts his robotic hand over Coleman. His gun hand then turns into a bayonet knife hand. He attempts to slice Coleman, but Coleman turns around with the quickness and punches him in the face with his steel hand. Ricochet is unconscious and his face is bleeding.

"You can't mess with Composit." Coleman says

Heat then uses his flames to make a flame horse. He points his finger at Coleman saying

"Get him"

The horse then charges at Coleman. Coleman changes his hands to titanium and punches through the horse of fire and charges at Heat. He drop kicks Heat into a wall.

Lightning gets angry and says "We need to retreat."

He then flashes light to distract Xtreme. When the flash is gone all the Knights except Heat are gone.

Heat is angry his team left him. He says

" Damn it. Why did they do that for?"

He looks up to see Coleman and Wanda standing over him.

"It's over Heat give up" says Coleman

"Over my dead body" he says as he stretches out his arms to try and blast Coleman.

Coleman blocks the flames with his diamond hands. Wanda then comes behind him and chops him in the neck.

"AGGGGHHHHH" Heat screams.

He falls down unconscious.

Wanda then takes Heat and flies off.

This ends chapter 2

Chapter 3: Heat changes sides

Heat comes to and sees. Andrew and Wanda in front of him. He is tied up.

"Why didn't you take me to jail?" Heat ask

Andrew replies " because I know you're not as bad the other knights."

He then adds "I see while everyone else is killing, you are only disarming your enemies. I know you're not bad."

Heat replies " I know but Lightning took me in when no-one wouldn't. So I owe him my graditude for that. I know he ain't right, but I can't bite the hand that feeds me though."

Wanda then interjects "You are almost an adult now, Heat you can't use that as an excuse anymore. You dropped your ID when I knocked you unconscious and I see you are 17. You have the power to make own decisions and be your own man. You have to stop being a victim. I can't change what happened to you in the past but I can- we can help shape your future. Come on what do you say Comrade?"

Heat begins to cry. He then says

" ok I give. I was never was challenged by anyone to improve myself so I never tried go further in life. But this time I'll do the right thing like I should've done a long time ago."

Wanda hugs him and says

"It's ok now hun. You are in good hands now. Shhhhh."

Coleman comes into the room and says

"Now lets get you registered with us."

Heat replies "yeah that sounds like a plan."

But then a S.H.E.I.L.D helicopter lands on the front yard of the Xtreme institute. Nick Fury and Maria Hill along with Black Widow and S.H.E.I.L.D soldiers come out of the helicopter.

Fury then says

"Come on out Andrew, you have something that belongs to us."

Andrew, Coleman, Wanda & Sam come out of the house.

Andrew asks

"What is it that you want? Director Fury."

"You're the telepath" Fury replies

"You tell me." he adds

Andrew says "I rather not read minds unless I have to."

Fury replies "Ok, Natasha tell him what you looked up about Sam."

Black WIdow walks up and says "I've been looking at Sam's picture from the surveillance cameras at the convention center. I ran a scan on it. It turns out his father was a retired S.H.E.I.L.D weapons specialist. His job was to make weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D, however he retired. But he took something from us and that was a copy of the formula for super soldier serum. He took it and I guess he somehow gave it to you. Say Sam did your father give you any strange foods?"

Sam replies "He did give me a strange milkshake out of the blue one day he was in a rush to give it to me. He kept insisting that I drink it so I did so he could leave me alone. He told me afterwards that because I drank that extra special protien shake that I would do amazing things when the time came. Now I know what he meant. He made into a super soldier."

Fury replies "I'm guessing he did it so he could protect you from the FOH and other mutant hate groups. He probably knew that he wasn't gonna be around always to protect you all the time so he gave you the serum as insurance. Now that he's dead you must take his place as an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. Come with us son."

Sam replies "So that's why I was able to do that acrobatics stuff back at the convention center."

"And also why your body didn't break when I was beating you up." Black Widow adds

Fury says "will you come with us?"

Sam looks at Andrew

Andrew says "The choice is yours, you can go with them if you want to or you can stay with us."

Sam smiles and says "I'll stay with you guys."

Fury then says "You'll have to come with us either way. Either as an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D or a prisoner."

Black Widow adds " Samuel Summers you are under arrest for destruction of property, activity with unregistered mutants and conspiracy to steal S.H.E.I.L.D property with the intent to consume."

Andrew says "That last charge isn't fair. He didn't know he was given the super soldier serum until now."

Black Widow replies "It does not matter, he must come with us either as an agent or prisoner."

She goes on to tell Sam "You need to come with us, if you come and register with us. Director Fury will make sure all charges are dropped and you will not be treated as a mutant but as a super soldier. We will give you a better opportunity to use your powers for something good."

She then strectches out her hand towards Sam

Saying "please register with us. If you don't I'm afraid we'll have to take you by force and treat you like a mutant prisoner."

"Over our dead bodies." says Wanda

She then adds "We know how manipulative you guys at S.H.E.I.L.D are, you'll have him register, and then when the coast is clear Fury will have you knock him out with your stimgers. Then he'll have him tortured and reeducated or something and will make him bend to your will."

She then puts her arms around Sam saying "He's just a child."

"Oh really?" Black Widow retorts

She adds "Well I looked into the surveillance footage from last night at the convenient store, and that "boy" did some mature things with that Meryl woman in the jeep last night."

Wanda asks "What are you talking about?"

Fury replies "Turns out lil Sammy is a playah, he got his groove on with Meryl last night."

Sams face turns red with embarrassment.

Coleman ask Sam "did you really do it with Meryl."

Sam replies "I don't wanna talk about it."

Andrew replies "That would explain why he missed so much her only after meeting her last night. The poor boy is clingy."

"Shut up Andrew" says Wanda

Black Widow then says " boys you know what to do. Take em' down."

The S.H.E.I.L.D soldiers then fire at the members of Xtreme.

This ends chapter 3

Chapter 4: Showdown with S.H.E.I.L.D

As the S.H.E.I.L.D soldiers are firing, Andrew makes an invisible force field to sheild himself, Coleman, Wanda & Sam.

The soldiers then take out RPGs and shoot rockets at the force field. The field then starts to break.

"I can't hold it much longer." says Andrew

Just as the force field is about to break, Heat jumps out of window and lands on his feet.

"Not so fast Black Widow" says Heat

The soldiers aim at Heat but he blast his flames at the their guns melting them.

They scream "AGGGGHHHHH"

Black Widow then says "Ok boys stop."

She then adds "You won this time. But trust me this isn't over. We will be back for the boy."

Fury and the rest of S.H.E.I.L.D then go aboard the helicopter and leave.

Andrew, Sam, Wanda, Coleman, and Heat then look up at the sky.

Andrew then says "And when you do come back, we'll be ready."

This ends volume 2


End file.
